real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Xing Li
Xing Li was a contestant on Survivor: Mayotte, Survivor: Legends and Survivor: War of Worlds. Coming in strong, Xing Li found herself on a good spot early on. At the merge, Xing Li became target number one, receiving a total of 27 votes and being on the chopping block for 6 tribal councils. Because of this, Xing Li became a big contender to win. During her run she formed a close alliance with Heather and formed rivalries with Carl, Bethany and Abbey. After she got taken out, she was awarded the Fan Favorite award. In Legends, Xing Li played a bigger game than she did in her original season. She aligned herself with Casey and Pamela, who became her best friend throughout the game. During the pre-merge Xing Li managed to stay solid, having an cursed idol played against her which caused her to be immune for the vote. At the merge, she and Pamela became the prime targets due to their former ally Casey flipping. This caused Xing Li to form new alliances and come out stronger of the situation. From that point, Xing Li continued being the target of the other side, surviving two tribal councils which one of them had an cursed idol played against her again. At the final six, Xing Li clashed with both Jakey and Chelsea. This ultimately led to her downfall where she got taken out right before the big finale. Because of her legendary game play in her original season, her record of receiving the most votes in a single season and her "nine cat lives" story she is seen as one of the most iconic characters in the series. Survivor: Mayotte Name: Xing Li, which stands for ultimate defend. Tribe: Chiconi Personal Claim to Fame: I took down the dragon of Hemphiri in Vietnam, back in 2009. Inspiration in Life: Look behind, next and in front of you when you go out for a trip in the Indonesian culture. Hobbies: I like drawing, dancing on Vietnam music, taking down dragons and starring in an Hong-Kong produced movie called the Ching-Ching-Chong Warriors. There I play Waoi Kan. Pet Peeves: Hm, good one. I think over-salty food. Just kidding, I love that. 3 Words to Describe You: Clever, Prepared, Strong If You Could Have 3 Things on The Island What Would They Be And Why? My Senpai, my fellow Dragons and the open-window charisma that opens the door to the inner believe. Reason for Being on Survivor: I just want to play the game and show that Dragon Slayers are becoming the next cult. Why You Think You Will Be the Sole Survivor: Because no one leaves me unharmed. Voting History Survivor: Legends Name: Xing Li Tribe Designation: Hephaestus (doomed to go wrong...) Player she respects the most: Winki. Such an great human being, she feels like my mother. I wish she got the second chance she deserved but some people had to take it down for her... Player she respects the least: The one with the bad aura, the bad energy... I hope I will never get to see him again... Carl. Previous Finishes: 5th Favorite Past Moment: Receiving the largest amount of votes of everyone. It's because I'm a Dragon Slayer, I have nine lives. Let me count, one, two, th... that means I just got three lives left. Why Are You A Legend, And Why Will You Win: Because people appreciate the Dragon Slayer in me. They know who I am. They feel my inner-aura. And that will make me win this season. Voting History Trivia *Xing Li currently holds the record for receiving the most votes in a single season with 27. ** Overall, she gained 39 votes in only two seasons. * Xing Li is the only person to have received the benefit of the Cursed Idol. Not did she only get the votes against her negated once, it happened twice in Legends. * was one of the 60 ballot members in Survivor: War of Worlds. ** She was one of the 30 to make the cast.